1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus for a paving machine that generates an output image based on multiple input images captured with multiple cameras attached to the paving machine, and to an operation support system for a paving machine using the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An operator support apparatus for an asphalt finisher that includes a camera that captures an image of the interior of a hopper, a camera that captures an image of a peripheral area of the hopper on its left outer side, and a camera that captures an image of a peripheral area of the hopper on its right outer side has been known.